In the End
by Grimm-kitty-kun
Summary: He loved Itachi…he loved him so much.Kisame would give up anything to rewind time and give Itachi the life he deserved. Even if it meant he would not have been a part of it. If Itachi could have been happy…it didn't matter..KisaIta COMPLETE, Death, Onesho


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

a/n: I never thought I'd be writing a Kisaita story…but the idea just hit me and I couldn't stop it.

Warnings: angst, death, anal, one-shot

In the End

Kisame stared down at the beautiful face of his partner. Even in death, bloody and cold, the Uchiha managed to be a devastating beauty. The shark-nin couldn't really place how he felt at the moment. His head hurt a little bit as memories raced through it full force. His eyes burned with tears he refused to shed. His heart felt heavy, yet hollow at the same time as he gazed down at that peaceful expression. Sasuke had won. Itachi was dead. Kisame couldn't really say he hadn't seen it coming, but knowing Itachi's fate didn't lessen the pain of the blow. The Akatsuki member shuddered in a repressed sob. He could remember clearly the first time he ever saw Itachi. A thirteen year old kid with eyes colder than dry ice and a voice to match. Kisame smiled softly as he remembered his first impression of the boy.

Flashback

"Kisame before I introduce you to your new partner there are a few things you should know. He's very skilled, a genius even. He defected from Konohagakure for reasons I'm sure you'll find out on your own…" Leader paused for a second before going on.

"…He's very young Kisame. Very young and though I'm sure he is perfectly capable of protecting himself…I want you to watch out for him," the man said. Pein was usually a rather cold man, but he didn't like trouble in his base. The new recruit was a perfect catalyst for trouble amongst the other shinobi.

"Why?…if you've accepted him then he can undoubtedly kill efficiently…" Kisame wondered aloud. Pein just regarded him silently with those ringed eyes for a few moments.

"You'll see…" was his response before he rose to open the door. The Akatsuki Leader returned with a shorter person in tow.

"Kisame…this is Uchiha Itachi…Itachi…this is your partner…Hoshigaki Kisame…" Pein introduced.

Kisame's eyes widened at the small person in front of him. Young was an understatement…the kid could be no older than fifteen. A mere child. He was short and lean with pale, flawless skin long black hair and a pair of scarlet eyes that stared coolly back at the large fish-like ninja. Kisame suddenly realized why the kid would have to be looked after. Missions wouldn't be the problem…the problem would lie in the testosterone filled base of sex-starved criminals. Uchiha Itachi had to have the prettiest face the shark-nin had ever seen on a boy. If he hadn't been told differently he'd have mistaken the child for a girl.

"Kisame will take you to your room Itachi. Follow him," Pein ordered before disappearing from the room entirely.

The other two parties remained still for a few seconds. Kisame tried to figure out the look he was receiving from the boy. Itachi wasn't afraid, that much Kisame could tell. Those cold, blood red eyes were either measuring him up or glaring at him. He couldn't differentiate. He tried to look deeper…tried to see beyond the blank expression being offered to him, but could find nothing. After a few more moot tries he just sighed and rose to his feet. Kisame saw the young teen fidget slightly at the mere size of him and offered a toothy smile in the kid's direction.

"Let's go. It's late and I'm sure you're tired," the blue man said. The small boy followed him silently into what would be their shared room for however long they stayed partners.

"You can take the spare bed. The bathroom is just through that door and if you're hungry just let me know, I'll bring you to the kitchen," Kisame said as he tossed his Akatsuki robe over a chair and collapsed onto his own bed with his hands folded behind his head.

"Thank you…" came a soft reply in a tone smoother than ice.

Kisame was surprised but he didn't show it. He watched the kid out of the corner of his eye silently. For a few moments Itachi just sat on the edge of his bed. There was something off about the kid. He seemed so far inside his own mind. Would he really be alright here? After a while the little one laid on his side, back facing Kisame, and fell into a fretful sleep. The senior Akatsuki couldn't do anything but watch as his partner tossed and turned. It was when the whimpering started that the older man became a little worried. He may be an S-class criminal, but the Uchiha was only a child. He couldn't just sit there and let him have nightmares. There's no way he'd survive training in the morning without proper sleep. He got up and walked over to the kid, pulling up the sheet over his quivering form.

"It's okay kid…I've got you," Kisame said quietly as he combed his hand through the thick mass of onyx silk. The boy seemed to calm slightly. He murmured something so quietly the shark-nin almost didn't hear.

"I'm sorry…Sasuke…"

end flashback

Kisame lifted the corpse from the ground, nodding to Zetsu that he would take care of the remains. Itachi's body was so cold in his arms. Not at all like it'd been before. He'd all but raised the Uchiha. He'd been there for nearly every important mile-stone. He'd been the one to give "the talk". He'd been the one that taught Itachi how to be an adult. Of course…the Uchiha had been so close to an adult already there wasn't much work to do. Another memory flashed…his partner's eighteenth birthday. It was the first night he'd ever admitted to the younger man how he truly felt. It was the first night he'd held the younger man in his arms.

Flashback

"Well well Itachi-san! Look who's a man!" Kisame said boisterously as he clapped a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. The smaller man merely rolled his eyes at his partner's antics.

"I've been a man for a long time Kisame. Age has nothing to do with it," Itachi replied coolly. Kisame settled next to his partner on the single bed of their hotel room. His shark-like partner merely smirked at him as he rose a glass of sake to his blue lips.

"Oh? Well if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure you've never even been kissed Itachi-san…or have you and Deidara been keeping secrets from us?" Kisame teased. The glare shot in his direction only made his smirk widen. Itachi glowered at him.

"Tch…as if I'd be interested in someone so weak," he muttered.

"Aw that's not very nice…I think if he'd keep his mouth shut he wouldn't be a bad fuck," the blue man said crudely with a toothy smile. Something unreadable flashed in Itachi's eyes. A dark brow rose, letting Kisame know his partner was confused.

"You are interested in other men?" the Uchiha asked. The shark laughed again.

"Why not? Besides…Deidara is the pretty type…I like my men pretty," he answered not really sure why Itachi wanted to know. It wasn't like the Uchiha to be interested in his personal preferences.

"That is okay…to be like that?" Itachi questioned softly, allowing some of his confusion to enter his scarlet eyes.

Kisame was taken aback…and stayed silent for a few seconds. They were alone….Itachi was always a little bit more open while they were alone…but this was pretty big. Though he supposed the Uchiha really didn't know where else to get the information. Kisame had been the one to talk the little one through puberty. He probably just didn't have anyone else to turn to.

"I don't see why not…why Itachi-san?" the shark-man asked with a teasing smirk. The light flush that dusted Itachi's pale, beautiful face incited a spark of lust he'd never experienced while in his partner's presence. Well, perhaps had experienced but had yet to acknowledge.

"You do like Dei-chan don't you!?" Kisame exclaimed, eyes going wide with shock. The flush darkened slightly and Itachi glared at him.

"No of course not you imbecile. Not him…" the last part was mumbled.

Itachi stared down at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers in his lap. Uchiha Itachi did not really fidget…not often in Kisame's presence and never outside of it. His cheeks were flushed as he glared down at his own hands angrily. Kisame couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute. He placed a large hand on the younger man's shoulder causing those red eyes to turn on him.

"You can tell me…I'll only make fun of you a little," Kisame said with a playful grin.

Without warning something warm and soft had covered his mouth. His eyes widened as a lean, muscular body settled itself in his lap and a pair of slender arms fastened themselves around his neck. Kisame couldn't move. He was frozen in shock. Uchiha Itachi, famed criminal, killer of his entire clan….was kissing him. Suddenly realization hit him. '_Me?...he likes me?...'_ he thought as he slowly relaxed into the tentative kiss. He rested his hands at the Uchiha's hips and slanted his mouth against the soft supple one. One of his hands came up to cup the young man's chin, a rouge pad of his thumb moving over the full bottom lip. Itachi's mouth opened, but Kisame did not take the invitation. Instead he wrapped his arms around his partner and held him close.

"Kisame?" the deep voice questioned. Kisame just kissed Itachi's pale forehead.

"Not tonight kid..." he said quietly, rubbing a hand over the smooth back.

"When?" Itachi questioned softly. The shark-nin chuckled.

"When I know you love me back Itachi-san," he said.

He could feel the younger's confusion but just continued rubbing his back until he fell asleep. When he'd started loving his young partner, he wasn't quite sure…all he knew was that he did. The feeling was both frightening and exciting to him. Frightening because he wasn't sure if Itachi had the ability to love him back. Exciting because he'd finally named the unknown feeling he'd been getting around the kid since he turned sixteen. He only hoped that Itachi had it in him to feel the same. For someone as damaged as the Uchiha….he knew it'd be hard.

End flashback

"Should we go after him?" Sasuke asked Madara. The Uchiha Founder shook his head.

"Iie…you don't want to transplant his eyes…Kisame will see to it he gets a proper burial," he answered.

"I should help…Itachi…"  
"No…let him say goodbye," Madara ordered, cutting off the younger Uchiha. Sasuke wondered briefly just what Kisame's relationship was with his brother.

Kisame finished digging the ditch with a huff. He hopped out of it and gently lifted the body of his fallen comrade…friend….lover. His heart constricted tightly…painfully as he realized the time for goodbye was growing ever closer. No…the time for goodbye had already passed. That last night…every movement…every kiss, whimper, caress had been soaked in farewell. The tears threatened to break through his strength as he held Itachi's cold body to him tightly.

Flashback

Itachi was quiet. Well, even quieter than usual. It was night time, and Kisame had rented out the room for them in a motel a few miles away from the old Uchiha Hideout. His partner would be fighting his brother tomorrow. Even though Kisame was worried, he dared not say anything. He knew the answer already. Itachi wanted to die at his brother's hands. He fought the illness that had threatened to take his life for almost a year now in order to make sure it was Sasuke who killed him. Though the shark didn't want to see his partner go, he would not be selfish enough to ask his love to give up his only salvation.

The shark-nin leaned back on the bed; arms folded behind his head and closed his eyes. It hurt already to know that this was probably the last time he'd see his partner alive. Sasuke would win tomorrow….if Itachi had agreed to fight him…then Sasuke had grown strong enough to defeat him. To think he'd never see those crimson eyes again. He'd never see that irritated glare, or half smile of amusement. Kisame vaguely registered a weight shifting the bed, but dismissed it as his partner getting settled. It was when that lean body was straddled over him, and those soft, warm lips were carefully moving over his rough skin that he was pulled out of his thoughts completely.

"Itachi…what are you doing?" he asked, opening his eyes to stare into scarlet Sharingan. Itachi kissed him softly on the lips.

"Kisame…I want you to make love to me," he said quietly.

The shark-nin shuddered at the quick rush of desire that shot over him. He sat up, cupping the Uchiha's pretty face in his hands and kissing him gently. Itachi's arms wove around his neck as he lowered the younger man to the bed, hands sliding down to push the cloak off. Kisame nipped lightly at the Uchiha's bottom lip using the startled gasp as his chance to sink his tongue into that warm, sweet mouth. He smiled into the kiss slightly. Itachi tasted like dango, somehow befitting despite his cold nature. He broke their lip lock to trail down the long, pale column of the raven's throat. He was so soft…so perfect. Itachi shivered, his slender hand weaving into messy blue hair. Kisame kissed him chastely on the mouth again, stilling his slow disrobement of the younger man for just a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

When the Uchiha's eyes opened they were the deepest, darkest shade of onyx he'd ever seen. They looked up at him without the usual barrier. With earnest want and need swirling in their molten depths. Kisame was nearly floored by the beauty of his lust flushed partner. He'd never imagined someone so beautiful could ever want him.

"Please…love me like you say you do…love me like I need you to," Itachi said.

For once he was just a nineteen year old boy experiencing love for the very first and unfortunately last time. Kisame's heart tightened at the thought; at the sight of his partner letting down his strong walls of indifference. He understood. For this night…his last night in the land of the living…Itachi just wanted to be a person. He just wanted to love and be loved in return. He wanted to experience this before he left this world.

"I do…I love you so much…" Kisame murmured as he leaned down to claim those soft lips again.

"…me too…"

The words were so soft he nearly didn't hear them…but he did. He did and it both overjoyed him and destroyed him inside. Itachi would die tomorrow. He would never hear those words again. He kissed the younger man harder, quickly divesting them both of their clothing as he made a searing trail down Itachi's body. The Uchiha writhed and squirmed under his touch. His quiet sounds of pleasure causing Kisame's own hard need to pulsate with want. He kissed over the boy's abdomen, licking at his navel and enjoying the low moan it tore from his partner's mouth.

He took the long, pale member into his hand, dragging his palm over it a couple of times before taking it into his mouth and suckling the head. Itachi keened loudly, arching off the bed as his toes curled inward. Kisame found that oddly cute as he continued to move his mouth over the velvety hot flesh. He enjoyed his partner's salty, musky taste on his tongue. He pulled his mouth off, but continued pumping with his hand as he scattered some hot, open mouthed kisses over the sensitive skin of Itachi's inner thighs. The Uchiha gasped when he nipped lightly, and pressed a rough finger against his opening. He rubbed the puckered flesh firmly, trying to relax the muscles as he dipped his other hand into the already opened container of oil.

"Kisame.." Itachi breathed. The shark-nin moaned at the sound of his name falling from those puffy, pretty lips.

The Uchiha gasped loudly again when that first finger breached him. Kisame kissed apologetically over his thighs, once again taking the hard cock into his mouth to distract his young lover from the pain to come. He prepared Itachi slowly…wanting to savor each sound that flowed past supple lips. He wanted to cherish the sight of him flushed, aroused and arched beautifully off the bed. The way his pale skin glowed in the light of the moon was intoxicating.

Itachi cried a little when Kisame penetrated him for the first time. Kisame was long and thick…Itachi was a virgin. The pain was inevitable but that didn't stop the shark-nin from feeling guilty for having hurt his partner. He captured those soft lips in a sensual…passionate kiss as he started up their slow rhythm. No matter how much he begged, Kisame refused to go too fast. He wanted Itachi to come away from this experience feeling cherished…loved. He wanted to savor this moment, for it would be their last moments together.

As he watched Itachi climax, and those tight walls clamped down on him…he called out his lover's name loudly. The euphoric feeling of intense pleasure washed over him as he poured himself into Itachi's waiting body. The Uchiha shivered. He let out a long sob of a moan as he finished. His beautiful face contorted in pleasure. Kisame found his lips in a tender kiss. Itachi cried that night…cried for all the things that had gone wrong in his life. Cried because he could never be with Kisame in the way they both wished he could. Cried because he would face his beloved brother in the morning…and Kisame held him close. He kissed his forehead…running a hand through that thick hair once more.

"I love you," he said, and he held the boy until he fell asleep.

End Flashback

Kisame lowered the corpse into the ditch reluctantly. He loved Itachi…he loved him so much, and he was angry at the Uchiha clan for bringing this fate upon the poor child. He hated the people who forced him to grow up far before he should have. If only the Uchiha could have lived a normal life. Kisame would give up anything to rewind time and give Itachi the life he deserved. Even if it meant he would not have been a part of it. If Itachi could have been happy…it wouldn't matter what happened to him. But…it was too late. Fate had been so cruel to this beautiful, undeserving creature. At least he knew he was loved in the end.

"I guess this is goodbye then.." he said softly as he gazed at Itachi's unmoving form. He kissed that cold…smooth forehead one last time before rising to fill the grave.

"Don't worry about your brother…I'll watch over him," he said. When he was finished, he laid the Uchiha's scratched forehead protector over the fresh dirt. A tear slipped past his control as he stood to walk away. He turned one last time to look at his lover's makeshift grave.

"Goodbye…I hope that when I die…I can go where you are. If there is a God up there…Itachi deserves paradise," Kisame said to the sky.

When he returned to the destroyed remains of the Uchiha Hideout the only people present were Madara, Sasuke and his team of misfits. They all looked at him as he approached. The morbid aura surrounding him was palpable, though his face and eyes remained blank. Kisame looked over at the younger Uchiha. Madara must have told him the truth about Itachi, because the little one was crying. His heart clenched at the sight of it. Sasuke's face reminded him so much of young Itachi. His tears reminded him so much of Itachi's guilty tears.

They all watched as he moved over to the sixteen year old slowly. Sasuke didn't look up at him, and stiffened when the large shark-like man wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. He even smelled a little like Itachi, it hurt how similar the two were but Kisame would be strong. He would keep his promise to his fallen lover and be there for the youngest Uchiha. He tightened his grip slightly as Uchiha Sasuke continued to cry.

"It's okay kid….I've got you…"

a/n: well I never ever thought I'd ever do a Kisa/ita story but it just kind of came out. It just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!


End file.
